<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment of Peace by ZeroTolerancd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851354">A Moment of Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTolerancd/pseuds/ZeroTolerancd'>ZeroTolerancd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carmine and Mika are there but it's a small bit, F/M, Fluff, Kuu is here too, Mindless Fluff, POV First Person, Three years after Chronicle Mode, third person pov in second chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTolerancd/pseuds/ZeroTolerancd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unknown Actor and The Princess just sharing a moment together, away from all the madness of the Hollow Night</p><p>Just a short and sweet one-shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde Kido/Linne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah crap, haven't posted anything in two months<br/>Well anyway here's some Hyde x Linne fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clown Fish: Hey are we still on for BO4 tonight?</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>hammers of <span class="u">JUSTICE</span>: sorry can't, Orie's helping me with my homework, won't let me go until I finish all of them</b>
</p><p>
  <b>bloodymary: power went out at my place, can't do s**t</b>
</p><p>
  <b>bloodymary: mika why the f**k is the censorship still on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hammers of <span class="u">JUSTICE:</span> blame Silvaria uwu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>bloodymary: don't uwu me you god d*****d lunatic</b>
</p><p>
  <b>hammers of <span class="u">JUSTICE</span>: oh shoot she banned that word too</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clown Fish: Yeah I'll just leave you guys to your own things</b>
</p><p>I chuckled at Carmine's rantings about the censors put in place, literally every cuss he could think of was censored, even trying one swear done in Russian. That one was also censored.</p><p>With the two of them not available, I'm faced with a... Well I wouldn't say problem but I need something to do. Either I could play one of the single player games in my library, or I could get my laptop out and make some music.</p><p>I got up to place the controller near the console, and went off to get my laptop. Looks like the Unknown Actor will be resuming music production.</p><p>I made my way towards one of my tools of trade, trailing my finger against the wall while looking at some of the space marine figures and Gundam models I've collected and were sitting on the shelf.</p><p>After getting my laptop, I plopped my self on my bed and leaned back against the wall, waiting for it to boot up and tapping my fingers against the hard plastic.</p><p>A few minutes passed, and I was now messing with a few settings for one of the songs I've been working on, that's when I heard the sounds of flapping wings and the trills of a little void beast.</p><p>Kuu flew into my room, and once he saw me, hovered over to where I was. "Hey little guy." I said as I smiled at him, reaching my hand out to rub the little guys head, with him accepting it with a happy trill. After a year, Kuu's gotten used to me being all close to Linne, now no longer nibbling at my finger whenever I try to pet him.</p><p>Kuu hovered down to my side, and fell down onto the bed, curling into a ball soon after. I could see why Chaos and Gordeau keep... Ashi Dahaja? Well whatever his name is, around, not really as a pet but more as a companion.</p><p>I knew with Kuu arriving, Linne wasn't far behind, and I suspected as much when I heard light footsteps nearing my room.</p><p>And there, in all her five foot, brown haired and purple eyed glory was my princess. Linne was dressed in in a yellow and white striped shirt with black shorts. In her hands, she had a paper plate with a crêpe with powdered sugar and chocolate drizzle on it. </p><p>"Hey Hyde." Linne said in that low but warm voice, she had a small smile on her face. "Linne." I responded back with a grin at the sight of my girlfriend. </p><p>Linne sat herself next to me, and put the plate down infront of her. That's when she grabbed my hoodie and pulled me into a kiss. Out of habit, I just accepted it immediately, with one of my hands running through her brown hair. </p><p>After we pulled away, we cuddled with each other for a little bit.  "You wanna listen to something I've been working on?" I asked her while grabbing my black and gold headphones. "So long as it isn't one of those rock or metal attempts, yeah." Linne dryly said. </p><p>I place my hand on my chest, and recoil back in mock hurt while being mindful of Kuu. "Come on they can't be that bad." I remarked as I grabbed her pair of yellow headphones.</p><p>"No, they're worse." My girlfriend simply replied back. To her confusion, I didn't let go of her headphones when she grabbed them. I tilted her head up with my finger so that we're looking each other in the eyes. </p><p>She was surprised when I kissed her on the lips once more, but she didn't mind it as she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me closer, deepening the kiss further. </p><p>When we pulled away, Linne's face was slightly red, still surprised at the sudden kiss. "I love you." I whispered to her. "I love you too." She whispered back, her hand now rubbing my cheek.</p><p>We put on our headphones soon after, and plugged them into my laptop. A few moments later, we were just listening to a simple and relaxing song I made using my guitar and some beats. I leaned my head on Linne's, as she continued to eat her crêpe. I began to rub her knee with my thumb, and after a while, I felt her lean in on my shoulder.</p><p>Curse or no curse, I'm focused on what I have now.</p><p>There wasn't a Hollow Night, no Night Blade, no Licht Kreis, no Amnesia, no one trying to kill us. </p><p>There was just the two of us, in bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Idiot in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath, and further thoughts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this really need to be a two parter? Nope.<br/>Was there no discernable reason to write this other than I like this ship?  Yep.<br/>Will this be stupid? Maybe.<br/>Now in a third person perspective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the aftermath of that night, lay the resting couple. (plus void beast) The two were left a relaxing night of each other's company, filled with cuddles.</p>
<p>Linne was curled up, and had burrowed herself into Hyde's chest. The adolescent wrapped his arms around his partner, head buried in her brown locks of hair.</p>
<p>Hyde had actually woken up an hour before hand, but decided against getting up. He wanted to savor this little moment before he had to go to work.</p>
<p>'<em>She's so peaceful...'</em></p>
<p>The Unknown Actor was glad he got to see the more mellow side of Linne. Granted they couldn't really do much considering letting anyone know (aside from a few close friends and one particular couple working with Amnesia) about their relationship would most likely lead to more problems.</p>
<p>That didn't stop the couple from spending whatever time they had together. The two enjoyed each other's company, usually just relaxing, eating sweets or doing both at the same time.</p>
<p>Some time passed before Hyde felt his phone vibrate, causing him to silently groan. And now he'd have to get ready for work, which meant the, more or less hard part came up.</p>
<p>The Insulator's wielder was careful not to wake the sleeping princess, struggling to get out of her grip. After some shifting around, the dual haired adolescent managed to escape.</p>
<p>Hyde began to rummage through his closet, quietly looking for his work clothes. His eyes glossed over a small velvet box on one of the shelves, a gift so to speak from his grandmother. The mere sight of it caused the Kido to hide it under a crumpled shirt and interrupt his train of thought.</p>
<p>He couldn't just help but gush about his current relationship can he?</p>
<p>For some time, a year in fact, he's been having thoughts about his and Linne's relationship.</p>
<p>For the past year, he couldn't stop thinking about them becoming the King and Queen of the Night Blade, so to speak.</p>
<p>That line of thinking, (and a slip up) led to the second fight they've had since becoming a couple.</p>
<p>They've avoided that <strong>little</strong> topic ever since.</p>
<p>After that little stumble however, the two have been more committed to make this relationship worth the time it had.</p>
<p>Linne made it clear to him that he was the only person to make her feel alive in all her years of reincarnation. To make her feel like she was worth something.</p>
<p>Hyde made a promise to her that this <strong>will</strong> be her last cycle. Whether or not they'll be able to lift the curse, or he has to free her by his own hands, he won't let this cycle go to waste.</p>
<p>As Hyde finished getting ready for work he gazed back at the still slumbering Linne. Smiling warmly at the sight, the Unknown Actor crouched down near his small bed, and planted a kiss on the Princesses temple.</p>
<p>In the end, Hyde is just concerned with what's happening now. Content to spend the time that's left before his training ends. Before their time might be up.</p>
<p>He could recognize that going for someone who could only killed by him was a dumb move. Seth, Chaos, and a few others thought as much.</p>
<p>Hyde could admit that he was an Idiot in that regard.</p>
<p>A goddamn idiot in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Made this late at night so there might be some jankiness.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some headcanons/context<br/>-Hyde and Linne are 19 and 17 respectively during this, and have been together for two years<br/>-Hyde, Mika, and Carmine play games together<br/>-This is something the two do together, and is inspired by one of the game's art<br/>-may or may not be connected to fates crossing&gt;<br/>-Unrelated, but Gordeau's French-American (just wanted to get that out there)</p><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Any feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>